Tubular systems often employ shifting mechanisms to release, actuate, or shift components positioned within the tubular. Such mechanisms often employ an exposed shoulder for latching to when shifting of the mechanism is desired. Although such shifting mechanisms perform as intended, the exposed shoulder can be inadvertently engaged with devices being run through the tubular causing actuation, release or shifting of the mechanism at undesirable times. Operators are, therefore, always interested in systems and methods that overcome the foregoing drawback.